I'll see you later
by FwooshEye
Summary: Being close to those he loves, Ed is grateful for what he got. Post-Manga/Brotherhood. A bit of EdWin and AlMei, brotherly love. Contains character death.


A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction. This one is probably going to be rather different from my other fictions I might upload because of two reasons:  
1) I Can't keep stories short, not even fan-fics.  
2) I rarely write emotional stuff. I'm more comfortable writing and reading adventurous things.

So, let me know what you think of it :) It's always good to hear some feedback. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**I'll see you later  
**

* * *

The smell of apple pie lingered in the entire house. The two families chatted happily and told each other everything that had happened since the last time they met.

"You should have seen it, brother!" said Alphonse. "Lan Fan was _so_ upset when Ling snuck up behind his councilors and blew up a paper bag."

Edward laughed hard. "Man, it must have been priceless! But I thought xingese could feel the presence of other people?"

Al's wife Mei snorted. "They are idiots who don't pay attention. They had it coming."

"Still, I can kind of understand Lan Fan", mused Winry. "I mean, he _is_ the Emperor."

"Yeah and I fed him my shoe", snickered the older brother. "Now when I think about it, he said he was going to make them write about it in the history books. I kind of hopes he'll do it."

"Actually, I got a translated copy of that part with me", said Al. "The book is far from done, but that part is written."

Ed's face beamed. "Really? That's awesome!"

Their chat was interrupted by some hurried steps outside shortly followed by the door slamming open. Three teens entered; two boys and one girl. The oldest boy, who was going to turn twenty in just a couple of weeks, was just as much of a gear head as his mother, while his slightly younger sister was more interested in alchemy. The youngest boy, who just had turned into a teen, wasn't blond like his cousins but had dark hair like his mother. The little panda Xiao Mei popped up on his shoulder, sniffing the air. Winry smiled and got up on her feet.

"You're just in time; the pie will be done any minute now."

They helped set the table and soon everyone was enjoying the delicious pastry. They were happily talking, but Ed couldn't help but notice that his nephew kept shooting worried glances at him. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. Edward knew Van was studying alkahestry, and that he probably could feel "chi" just as well as his mother, so he most likely realized his uncle was running out of time.

Ed already knew that he was running out of time – he could feel his body starting to break down. When he had fought the Crimson alchemist Kimblee in an old mine in Baschool, he had been impaled by a steel beam. By using his own soul like a Philosopher's Stone, he managed to seal the wound before he bled to death. As a result, he knew he'd lose a few years of his life, but it was such a small price to pay in comparison. Of course, both Winry and Alphonse had been told about what happened, and they knew he probably would be the first one to go. It had been a plain fact ever since.

When the night fell, the blond man made sure to hug their guests before they turned in.

"I love you, Alphonse", he whispered into his younger brother's ear when he hugged him. He felt Al's grip tighten. So he knew too.

"I love you too, brother", mumbled Al with a think voice.

"Take care, okay?"

"I promise."

When their guests had settled, he hugged his children and informed them of how much he loved them – much to their confusion over their father's unusual behavior. When he and Winry were alone in their own bedroom, he slid his arms around her and took in the smell of her hair. She giggled softly.

"What's the matter with you, Ed?"

"Nothing", he replied just as softly. "I'm just a very happy man, lucky to have such a wonderful family. Maes… Trisha… _You_… This must be the equivalent exchange for saving the world."

Winry rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"You never change, you alchemy freak."

"Neither do you, gear head."

He kissed her with a gentle passion.

"I love you, Winry."

"I love you too, Ed."

* * *

He watched his wife sleep for a long time before he quietly slipped out of bed. He put his long hair up in a braid, just like he used to do when he still was the Fullmetal Alchemist, and he sneaked out through the door and climbed up on the roof. The night was clear, the stars glistering like diamonds, and the warm breeze carried the smell of dozens of flowers. He was just about to lie down on his back when he heard somebody climb the ladder, and soon his brother's head popped up.

"Why are you up here, brother?" he asked softly and sat down beside him.

Ed sighed solemnly. "I don't want Winry to wake up next to a corpse… What are _you_ doing here?"

Al looked at him with watery eyes. "I want to be by your side, brother. I know there is nothing I can do but… I don't want you to be alone. Mom wasn't and neither should you."

Ed's throat felt thick and he could feel his own eyes water up. "Thank you, Al."

They lay down next to each other and looked at the stars.

"Do you remember when we were kids and used to look at the stars night like these and talk until we fell asleep?" asked Alphonse.

"Yeah, I do. You know, when we traveled, both together and apart, no sky felt as beautiful as it does here in Resembool."

"Yeah, I felt that way too." Al looked at his brother and smiled. "By the way, how come you put your hair in a braid again? I haven't seen you braid it since the Promised Day."

Ed scowled thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I guess… I guess it's because I feel like I'm going on a new adventure. The braid just puts me in a confident mood, you know?"

Al snickered. "I guess I can understand that. I still have a habit of looking for oil when I'm traveling, even though I haven't been an armor for years."

They laughed and talked for hours. Ed felt his eyes go heavy and he covered a yawn before he glanced over to Al.

"Thanks Alphonse."

"For what?"

"For everything. For always being there for me, supporting and helping me… For being here with me right now."

"I would never abandon you, brother. You never abandoned me."

Edward sighed. "I'm about to abandon you now…"

"No you're not", replied Alphonse and Ed arched his eyebrow as he glanced towards his brother. "Both of us knows souls exist – I was a living proof of that after all – we just don't know where it goes when one dies. At least _I_ believe we will meet again. Besides, you will always be in my heart, Ed, no matter how far away you are."

A sob escaped the older brother's throat and he sat up. "Al…"

The younger brother sat up as well and gave the other one a hug. "Thank you, brother. For everything."

Ed let out a sobbing little laugh. "You always know how to cheer me up Al. Thanks."

They released each other and leaned back down; resting on their elbows and watching the first sunbeams rise over the horizon. Ed smiled gently and turned to his brother.

"I'll see you later then, Alphonse."

Al nodded and smiled back with the same warmth. "I'll see you later, brother."

Edward Elric lay down completely and closed his eyes, the smile still lingering on his lips. He could feel the warm morning sun shine upon his face, and he drifted peacefully into sleep.

He had lived a good life.

* * *

Alphonse Elric sat up and buried his face in his knees. He didn't need to check his big brother – his best friend and for a long period of his life his reason to live – to know he was dead. He had felt when his chi disappeared for good. He didn't bother trying to stop the tears and the sobs that shook his body; he merely surrendered himself to the grief.

"Fare well, Edward."

* * *

The funeral ceremony was small, but beautiful, and when the coffin was buried and the tombstone raised, one could read:

_Edward Elric  
1899-1942  
A loved son, brother  
father and husband.  
A Hero of the People.  
May he rest in peace._

* * *

_**The End.**_

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves! I've also edited this after VaraReadsTooMuch was so kind and told me it shouldn't be "thru" but "through". That's another good thing with this site, people will help you when you screw up :D


End file.
